A Witch and A Vampire
by Xuna
Summary: Summary:AU.They meet six years ago.He was a vampire who saved her life and disobey the law just for her blood.She was a cursed one who was saved by a vampire.They shouldn't have meet again.But fate works the other way around.


**~A Witch and A Vampire~**

**( A Dream)**

**There was a big castle in the middle of a vast forest .It is said that a vicious vampire live one dared enter the wide gate of the was too afraid to get close to the wide castle. They say the vampire live out from its lone vampire living there had killed many. Suck the blood of many. And they say that he's favorite meal are women.**

**One night,when the moon was full in the southern woods,...**

**"Rukia!Run!"a feminine voice echoed through the ears of the sixteen year old witch. She was if they caught up with her?She's scared of them. They killed her family. They killed everyone. She's the only one left.**

**Then she heard the voice of the woman who told her to run. The woman was screaming in agony during this full moon then,it vanished. A strong gust of wind pass. She could hear them. She could feel them hunting her. She needed to run. She don't want to die.**

**As she run,many things rushed through her mind.**

**'Why are the witches defeated?'**

**'Don't we have powers?'**

**'Why did they chose to attack on a night where the moon is full?'**

**'Is there any way out for me?'**

**She felt tears stung her eyes and flowed down her 's when she found out that the road she has taken is a dead end. There was a wall.A big old should she do? They are coming near.**

**That's when she remember.**

**'I am a witch. I could fly!'**

**She only needed to remember the spell to summon her magic thought words were forming on her lips.**

**"O-miz-riu-wrte-miz-de be -dis!"she muttered under her breath. That's when her own magical broom materialize. She almost cried with then she hear movement of the hurriedly climb on her broom.**

**"Fly!"she shouted.**

**"I would have flew even if you didn't told me to,you know."**

**"Eh?"she looked around."Whose there?"**

**"Down here!You're sitting on me!"**

**She looked broom just talked!She never heard in the academy where the brooms talk!All she could do it stare at it.**

**"I think your brain just gone overload ,it's not time for that now."**

**Then it flew high to the air and she could see what's beyond the big wall. An old stared in awe of how magnificent it is standing there all light of the moon shining over it.**

**'Beautiful...'**

* * *

><p><strong>The vampire sitting alone near the fire place caught a scent. Something exquisite but hadn't smell this kind of blood for so long. He can only remember one person who possess this kind belongs to a child whom he had saved before from the attack of witches of her ,it was all for his benefit.<br>**

**And this leaves him to wonder if it is her or not. But he was sure that before he let her go he drank some of her blood. It's impossible for that blood to be still pure.**

**This intrigue him even stood wants to see who owns this scent.**

**He then headed outside.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia was lost in awe that she haven't notice the creatures approaching fast. That's when it struck her when a hand grab hold of her left looked behind her and saw it's fangs and eyes the color of blood.<br>**

**"AHHHH!..."she shook her of her movement she felt herself could see them approaching her like a closed her to her fate that no one would save landed on the ground with a soft 'thud'.She opened her eyes and saw that she was just lying there .She felt something hard on her back.**

**She sat up and look behind her.**

**"You.."**

**"You're much heavier when you're falling,"her broom spoke then it flew leveling her eyes.**

**"Thank You,"she said with a slight smile.**

**"It's what I should do.I'm part of your you die,I I certainly don't want that."**

**"So you just saved me for your own benefit!How rude!"she crossed her arms."And here I thought you were a true friend!"**

**Then she could hear them run through the back of her looked around her and to her horror,they were in a cemetery at the back of the stood put his hand on her shoulder.**

**She tried to get away but the more she protested the more the grip on her shoulders tighten.**

**"A girl like you,"the man said in a sickening voice,"I would like it if...you become my..bride."**

**Then the man bear his fangs out to suck on her,but before it could do so,a sudden thin light hit its forehead and it froze.**

**"How dare you make a commotion inside my castle."**

**That's when the man who was holding her turn to just stood saw the other creatures back away too with scared eyes an then they vanished.**

**That's when she collapsed on her short hair fell down to her face like a whole body was heard someone approach but she never made the action to move away or look was was was helpless.  
><strong>

**She felt him kneel one of his knees in front of her and touch her head.**

**"What are you so afraid of...?"he asked in a cool manner.**

**She looked up with tear trek eyes that flowed down her cheeks.**

**"...vam..pires..."she uttered and suddenly she felt herself falling before she completely fell asleep she heard one word from him.**

**"...Rukia.."**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia abruptly sat up.<strong>

**'What happened?'**

**'Where am I?'**

**She got out of the comfortable bed she was seems like she's inside the castle. She climb down a few flight of saw a hurried to where it it is and there she found on a chair near the eyes were hair seemed to be on fire because of the light coming from the fireplace combined with his fiery orange castle was extremely quiet.**

**She drew closer and stood in front head was resting on top of his left hand which is curled into a fist to support she had an urge to touch his she move aside some of his hair that is covering his 's when he opened his eyes.  
><strong>

**Blood red eyes.**

**She fall back on her butt.**

**"Ouch!"she rubbed her sore butt.**

**Then he was in front of her.**

**"Hey,What are you so scared of midget?"he asked in a bored tone.**

**A vein popped on her head.**

**' Did he just call me midget?'**

**Her fist came flying towards his face and it hit his nose and he fell backwards.**

**"Shit!That hurts!"**

**"Well,sorry for being 'petite'!"**

**"Who says you're petite?Are you trying to redeem yourself for being so short?Listen kid,you should be grateful that I saved your life!"**

**"I am not a kid!And I am grateful that you saved my that doesn't mean that I can have you insulting my size!For your information I am sixteen year old!"**

**"Whaatt?"he pointed her,"you?Sixteen?That's hilariously someone your age your extremely short."**

**"And you are boasting that you are tall?"They were forehead to forehead now.A vein popping in each head."Strawberry."One last blow from Rukia.**

**"Midget."**

**Before Rukia could retort back,Ichigo move his head down and capture her stayed still, eyes wide open. Not really sure of what was moment they were insulting each moment they were Ichigo broke contact he licked her he stood.**

**"You're extremely sweet.I want to take a bite."Ichigo's eyes glowed red.**

**"I'm giving you until tomorrow evening to leave this place.A witch like you,who has human blood,shouldn't stay with a blood-thirsty vampire like me."With his eyes still glowing in the dark he turned around and opened a door from the far corner and enter it before he shut the door she heard him say her was faint,yet audible for her to hear.**

**"..Rukia.."**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo sat on another chair near the window in his own roomHe reminisced the first time he meet her.<strong>

_**"Ichigo,the hunt is on,"Ishida Uryuu said.**_

_**"I know."**_

_**"Just as I thought,you're boring to be 's why I don't want to be on the same team as you,"the white cloaked vampire Ishida spoke again.**_

_**"Shut up or I'll wring your neck ."**_

_**"Ara,"the women vampire Inoue Orihime was staring at something or someone.**_

_**"What's wrong Inoue-san?"Ishida push his glasses up.**_

_**"That girl seems in pain,"Inoue commented.**_

_**Ishida walk up to see what she was talking about.**_

_**"Ahh.."recognition came to Ishida's eyes.**_

_**"Isn't she a witch who lives in the southern part of this forest?"Ichigo joined in the conversation.**_

_**"That girl is the..cursed witch."**_

_**"A witch who has a blood of a them,that is forbidden.A witch should never be involved with a are independent they are someone who are kept in the shadows of girl is destined to one has ever escaped the execution,"Inoue Orihime spoked with is after all the best in getting it's about humans,vampires or could never beat her.**_

_**Ichigo looked at the girl.A **__**bloody**__** little eyes glowed was just like dead but alive and her scent is unlike any other.**_

_**"Leave it be,Ichigo,"Ishida warned him."A vampire should never interfere with the 's a law."**_

_**"Worst case scenario would be for you to be banished and never to better not show yourself or else you'll be hunted down until you're higher ups don't want any conflicts with the are stronger than us because their magic can be used outside our only exceed them during every full moon,"Inoue warned him too.**_

_**His eyes turned back to normal.**_

_**"I'm not planning to,"he simply Ishida and Inoue started to move on their own he go, he looked he hadn't done that, things wouldn't have gone out of hand.**_

_**His eyes glowed looked ahead to see any traces of Ishida and Inoue and when he found none, he turn back to his prey .**_

_**They say the most delicious blood comes from a witch who has a human increases every power a vampire have with just one drink.**_

_**Now he was beside her.?He cradled her head on his little child has her eyes still the color of an has the same color as an iris or say ayame means,'the happiness of the believer.'**_

_**"If I disappear..will no one remember ...me?"she uttered in face was stained with blood. She must have tried to escape desperately.**_

_**"Your name...Tell me,"he said.**_

_**"K-Kuchiki-Ruki..a."**_

_**"We'll then knyieza* Rukia,you'll be remebered."He bear his fangs and kiss her neck as he sunk his fangs on his white little body arched it lay her there near the wipe the smudged of blood on his lips with his back hand.**_

_**"I just drank your human 'll be safe from the execution for for the treat,"he smirked evilly as his eyes glow redder."Happy Halloween."**_

_**Then he 's when the witches who were looking for her arrived and put her in a spell.**_

_**"Arigato,bampaia,"she murmured.**_

_**Everything he did was found out by the higher ups which lead to his banishment.**_

* * *

><p><strong>But now,he is the one who controls his life and no one 's stronger enough to protect and he won't drag her with him to the depths of human blood reproduces after that can still live a normal life..as a human.<strong>

**He woke up from his didn't even notice he fell walk out of his room and found the castle must have sat on his usual cahir near the waited until the sky started to is gonna be another full moon found himself wondering if she's gonna be okay wandering around the forest alone.**

**The moon was starting to clouds were dark that no stars was seen.**

**"Don't you think it's just too rude that he just suddenly kissed me?"**

**Ichigo sat straight on his chair the moment he hears the voice. That voice..D  
><strong>

**'Don't tell me...'**

**"He's a rude guy isn't he?Geez..No manners at he wants me away,shouldn't he be walking me out of the forest and escorting me?Right,Shirayuki."**

**Ichigo sprang up to his feet and turn to see her standing in the balcony on the second floor of the castle.**

**"You have eyebags,"another voice commented.**

**"Well it's that carrot-top vampire's fault.I couldn't sleep a wink at all last night!First,he insults me,second,he kisses me and third,he told me to leave?Is he insane?"**

**"All vampires are insane,"the broom,Shirayuki said.**

**"Hey!"he shouted,"I can hear you perfectly fine!And I'm not insane!"**

**"Says he,"Shirayuki said.**

**"He just wants to redeem himself,"Rukia replied.**

**"You're quoting my line!"he was now shouting frustratedly."Most of all why didn't you leave?"**

**"You said it's my choice to leave or not,although you said it indirectly,"Ichigo would have asked her why if not for her next sentence."I owe you my life that's why I'm you won't hurt me I know it."She turn around to face him with a huge smile on her made his heart skip a more like it made his heart that stopped beating beat for a he regained his composure.  
><strong>

**"You seem to be so sure."**

**"I am sure."**

**Then he appeared at her move her hair away from her neck.**

**"Really?"He felt her stiffen."I didn't save your life on purpose that time.I was young and is years has already passed since then.I'm not the same anymore,"he proceeded to lick her neck,eyes glowing blood red in the dark.**

**"When the elders cast a spell on me again to make sure that I have human blood they found wound you inflected on me healed immediately so our interaction remained unknown to blood you suck out of me,they were my human weren't able to proceed to the execution because they thought I'm a pure after that I felt that my human blood slowly generates but they didn't until now no execution has happened."**

**"So that's why your blood is still the didn't change at all even after I suck , that's a treat for me,"he pressed his fangs slightly on his neck causing it to bleed a moved out of his grasped and pressed her palm on her was written on her 's evident that y she's still shaken up from yesterdays event.**

**"If you don't leave now,I'll hunt you down and you'll be mine."**

**She then run out of the two steps each step of the stairs and stormed out if the castle roared and the sky cries echoed through the night.**

**"AHHH!"**

**Then he the balcony he could see those lecherous vampires who wants her.**

**He jumped and ripped their heads hand who touches her was cut fangs that want to be buried on her neck were will tear anyone into pieces who ever dared to touch one is allowed to touch her..Only...him.**

**He move next to her.**

**"Ichigo,"she stared at her eyes field with horror for a second then he tilt her head to the side and sunk his fangs on her neck.**

**He then raised his pointer finger and shoot a red was actually blood that sprung from his fingers and goes straight to the 's a rare power for turns the opponent into ashes.**

**He stood there on a rainy night where no stars can be seen even the moon is hidden behind the it doesn't matter. His moon is in his 's sure she'll hate him but he will never let her go again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichico was sitting again on his chair near the eyes flew it became lidded.<strong>He must have fell asleep and dreamt of that night again.<strong>  
><strong>

**A pair of arms wrapped around his relaxed.  
><strong>

**"I..don't hate you,"the girl other eye the color of an amethyst and the other the color of blood.**

**"I'll always be beside you."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:This is for Bleach Asylum give ,my shoulders are aching!**

**~Luna  
><strong>


End file.
